


Beaches

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Barbara Hershey - Freeform, Beaches, Bette Midler - freeform, Cute, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Sweet, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea is very passionate about "Beaches" and plans to do something about it.





	Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! Woohoo!  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> For Bingo Card Two: Beaches  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda looked up when her study door slid open, making a soft noise against the carpet. Her tiny smile immediately became a concerned frown at the tears streaming down her wife’s face.

“Andrea? What’s wrong?” She rolled back her chair, and stood up, stumbling slightly when Andrea collided with her.

Andrea mumbled something into her neck, Miranda could feel it, but it was much too garbled to decipher.

“Darling, what happened? I can’t understand you.”

Pulling away slightly, Andrea wiped at her eyes, and sniffled. She swallowed and hiccuped on a little sob. “I- I just finished… I finished watching Beaches.”

Her concern immediately melted away with relief. This was something she could handle. Andrea being emotional about a movie was nothing to worry about. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” she asked, even though she knew exactly what Andrea was so distressed about. No matter how many times Andrea watched the movie, it always left her a blubbering mess, and she always needed to share her pain.

“She dies, Miranda! Hillary dies!” Andrea sobbed, pressing her face back into Miranda’s neck.

“I know, darling, I know,” Miranda soothed, running her hands up and down Andrea’s back.

“They could have been so happy together! They were so in love with each other! The greatest lesbian movie of all time, and they weren’t actually even lesbians!”

Miranda bit at the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Barbara Hershey and Bette Midler did a beautiful job.”

“God! Miranda, why did she have to go and die? CC and Victoria don’t deserve to have to live without her! It’s not fair!”

“I know. It’s not fair. Sometimes, life isn’t fair, Andrea. But-”

“That’s not good enough!” Andrea yanked away. She wiped at her tears with firm swipes and began to pace as she ranted, “Someone needs to remake the movie, and make it with lesbians! One of them could even be a bisexual woman, that would be perfect! And then, oh and then, they need to not kill Hillary at the end! She should get a heart transplant, or a surgery, or something! Hillary and CC should grow old together, and live happily together raising that sweet little girl. CC was there for the pregnancy, she’s as much Victoria’s mother as Hillary is! This needs to happen! Why hasn’t this happened?”

Miranda nodded along, used to hearing this very impassioned speech every time her wife watched the movie. “I don’t know, Andrea. Perhaps you should contact one of the many directors and producers I know, and ask them.”

“It needs to happen. A lesbian Beaches remake has to happen, and they need to get Barbara and Bette to guest star as... as a sweet old lesbian couple.”

_Well, that’s new. _Miranda thought to herself.__

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Yes, absolutely,” Andrea nodded resolutely. “They have terrific on-screen chemistry. In fact, I have an even better idea, at the end of the movie there should be a time skip, and Barbara and Bette are the couple when they are older! Wouldn’t that be great? Oh, that’s brilliant.”_ _

__Miranda startled when Andrea suddenly pressed a kiss to her lips before storming out of the room, muttering to herself. “Who would play the young couple? I need to google and find an actress who looks like a young Barbara Hershey…”_ _

__“Good luck!” Miranda called after her, getting a distracted little wave in acknowledgement. Chuckling to herself, Miranda shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her wife was quite the whirlwind._ _

__Settling back into her chair, she returned to her work with an amused smirk on her face._ _

__If anyone could pull off the creation of something as big as a lesbian Beaches remake, it would certainly be Andrea._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! :)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
